For The Fannies
by Leon R. Peterson
Summary: While the Time of the Fannies Arrive, the Writer has not been seen for a month. Kim and Ron go to Arizona to meet up with the writer. Can the two convince him to participate in this years awards? Rated M for Strong Language and Alcohol implications.


**Authors Note: Okay, so on the 1****st**** of this month I get a message from the KPFC about them wanting me to self-promote myself. And my first reaction was…'Aren't there better writers?'. No I'm Kidding. I responded with 'Yes, just tell me how to do it.' Which caused me to write this fun little story. Hope you like it.**

**[Line Here]**

**Wait…What Now?**

**The Cast and Crew** took to their chairs reading over the recent scripts. Bonnie, a bitch as usual. Ron the Loveable goofball and Kim the center of it all.

"Remember we have dinner tonight in Chili." Kim looked at her Husband with a smile.

"I thought you said we were having chili" Ron gave a smirk.

[Line here]

Meanwhile, In the City of Tucson, a man in his thirties finished on the Gas Tank of his Bike. He wiped off his brow as the smile crept along his face. The Mail came and went. He looked at his phone as the Message from Spartan came up. "your package is 3 stops away." He got up, cleared a spot for the Spartan Van and waited.

The Spartan Van pulled up, handed him a Box and drove off, The Man opened it in an Instant and took out a Bike light. Course he would waste Money on a Bike Light that doubled as a Speedometer. But what sold him was all the bells and whistles that came with it. His neighbor, a 50 something year old woman, her 2 daughters and her roommate, woke him up again as usual, his neighbor sparked her lighter and lit a cigarette as he hooked up the light and all the cables.

"New light, Robert?" his neighbor smiled. Robert smiled and nodded.

"just about nearly finished." He pressed the button as the loud noise filled the area.

"what the Fuck was that?"

"one of the bells and whistles" Robert smiled at his lame joke.

He drank his coffee from his Millennium Falcon Coffee cup and checked his phone. He took the last few weeks rough. His plan was easy, get over his ex by building a Motorized bike. Having a severe case of writer's block and hoped doing something with his hands would allow him to, if not try to get over his ex-girlfriend completely. it unfortunately did not work, but he thought about her less.

He took a break by making himself a fresh pot of coffee, his hands now bare from the gloves he was wearing and checked his email.

"really?" he asked himself, "The Sad Old one commented on two of my stories?" he clicked on the email.

He was a writer. If anything, the fan fiction stories helped with his writing process. So he didn't take it seriously, but he didn't want the stories to turn out terrible. He wanted to tell a stories, which is why, under the Name Leon R. Peterson, he allowed the stories to be basic but also worth telling. Showing Ron in a different Light, the 3 ways to propose to the same woman, a story he started but never published, and of course 'Things we didn't see' a story about what happens in-between episodes. What we were not shown. Some people wrote them in character, he wrote them having serious talks and work on the relationship.

His favorite viewer was someone under the alias Cajunbear73, who, gave full recaps of the story, and in return, he would at least try to reference him somehow.

He rested his head back, looked at the bike and smiled.

"Nope." he sighed "you're still there."

[Line here]

"Excuse me." A Tall man in his thirties came in, "I'm Looking for Leon R. Peterson, is he here?"

Ron and Kim Possible-Stoppable looked up and shook their head.

"he hasn't been seen since the beginning of this year" Kim frowned.

"screw that." Ron said, "we haven't heard from him since then."

"well…the Kim Possible Fannie Awards are coming up." The Man said, "I was wondering if he'd be interested in self-promoting his stories."

Kim and Ron both laughed.

"What's so funny?" the Man asked.

"Leon…he-he doesn't Promote himself" Kim laughed.

"he…he's too busy promoting others." Ron put on a mocking face "go check out Dismalorcs story. Go read Epic Sitch by MrDrP." He smiled "He'd promote others before he'd promote himself. And even then."

"well can you pass along the message for me please?" the man asked, he turned and walked off. Kim Looked over to her husband.

"now that you bring it up, I am worried." She frowned.

"you mean that we haven't heard from him in weeks?"

"you think he's alright?"

"please." He sighed "like he's let one bad comment get him down."

"we haven't covered the Valentine's day episode yet." Kim argued "and the last thing he typed up was me getting messages in regard to all the dicks in Middleton."

"You didn't get my dick." He smirked at his wife.

"Point is" she smiled "I think I speak for us all when I say I miss his stories."

"you're right." Ron set the script down "I miss his stories too."

"pack a bag." Kim smiled "we're going to Tucson."

[Line here]

The drill bit went through to the center of the handlebar. It was complete. Robs new bike was built completely. with a deep exhale and a chug of the coffee he admired it.

"and without needing to call dear old dad." He said patting himself on the back. Then he got a call. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Leon. Hey buddy how've you been?" came the voice of Ron Stoppable.

"Stoppable. Long time no talk."

"no he's alive." Ron said through the phone, "look we're on our way to Tucson. Care if we stop in to visit?"

"none whatsoever." Rob answered. he looked at his phone "when will you be here?"

"well…we're in California right now so…" Kim paused "a good 4-5 hours?"

"if we drive" Ron blurted out, Rob smiled.

"yeah I'll be here." Rob smiled a soft smile.

[Line Here]

They didn't like the look of it. It was exactly what they would come to expect. Ron looked around the studio. He wondered how he was able to Nail the Lonely look of an apartment. Bowls and empty Guinness cans, Memorabilia which Kim would refer to as Nerdy. A Television and a single bed. Rob had the coffee in his hands when they arrived. He gave a small smile as he welcomed them in.

"you're early." Rob said.

"we were concerned for you, Leon." Ron said kindly.

"we haven't gotten a new story from you in…what was it…a month? we thought we'd check in."

"I'm Fine, Kim." he shook his head "there's no need to worry about yours truly."

"I'm sure Cajunbear can beg to differ" Kim put a hand on her waist "you haven't been…you know…on drugs or drunk, have you?"

"No." Rob answered, "why do you ask?"

"because this looks like a drug infested neighborhood." Ron answered

"Ron" Kim said embarrassed.

"It's alright." Rob smiled "I keep to myself, they leave me alone, I leave them alone. I work, I game I sleep. That's about all I need right?"

"what is this about?"

"what do you mean?"

"I stand by what I said." Kim answered "you live your life like this? Do you really believe that we don't worry for you?"

"Kim there's other writers you two can go through."

"None who stick to the premise of the show."

"MrDrP" Rob smirked "try again."

"No one who keeps us in love?" Ron said "I mean most of the KP fics these days involve her sleeping with SheGo" Kim shuddered.

"and none poke fun at mom being hot."

"or fanfiction" Rob smiled again.

"is it because of the reviews?" Ron asked, "cause let's face it, we've gotten worse."

"it's not that at all. "Rob shook his head, he went to the fridge, got out three sodas and smiled "I just…haven't had any…ideas flowing." Rob shook his head.

"how often did you put out a chapter of 'Things we didn't see' or other stories you've written."

"you know nothing beats 'Bad Ass Ron' in 'Time after time'"

"so I haven't written in a while. I hatched eggs in Pokémon though. You need a Growlithe?"

"No…well…maybe later…"

"What is this about? Really?" Kim asked Calmly, "you can tell us. We actually respect your writing."

"it's…My Ex. I'm still in love with her. and it's killing me." He shook his head "I thought I was doing well a few weeks ago. I built this thing to get over her, in hopes that…there'd be nothing there. now while I don't think about it, about her, while there's still love there, there's nothing but hope."

"Oh." Kim looked down.

"and I feel like I'm putting my own petty dilemmas in this writing. You know how often I started that one shot of Ron talking to Cal who was in the same position I'm in with still being in love with you while you lost contact with your friends and family because your husband you married is a little piece of garbage?" he shook his head "that's why I haven't posted anything. that's why I've been too…absorbed in other projects."

"what was her name?"

"Kim"

"no I'm asking. What was her name."

"That was her name." Rob shook his head "my greatest achievement…was love a woman for a decade while being rid of the feelings for someone else."

"Actually?" Ron smiled "we have news we think you might like."

"what…do you mean?" Rob asked looking at Kim.

"The…2020 KP Fannie awards are coming up."

"uh…okay…" he smirked "let me guess you want me to vote for you." He looked at Kim and shrugged "meh…I give it about a 5."

"A Five?" Kim asked "No…not what I…really?"

"I took off 4 points because you'd kick my ass."

"That's…Not what a Fannie is." Ron chuckled.

"a 5?"

"What's that then?"

"well…it's basically for the Kim Possible Fanfiction writers. And…someone wanted you to I guess self-promote yourself."

"Wait…" Rob put down his soda "what now?"

"You." Kim smiled "self-promote your works."

"but…I…I've only been doing this since…"

"few months now." Kim kept smiling "and look what you've published. You had me fall in love with Ron on my own before a dance. Had me in love with Ron for 18 years. Had me fall in love with Ron while I was pregnant, had me in love with Ron after the prom while he went to someone else." She continued on "and then there's 'Rally'. How often has that happened? How often is it when one Kim Possible meets another, let alone…what was it you had planned."

"bout 5 others" Rob shrugged "but don't you think…I don't know… that the writers who actually…take their writing seriously should be…you know…promoting themselves?"

"You don't think of the same sort of stuff they do." Ron said, "you allow us to have real discussions, not just have sex whenever you want to write us having sex."

"Technically it's implied" Kim smiled, "but come on. It's not the same. You're an up and comer. You deserve to have this shot."

"what about Cajunbear73? Sharperthewriter? DismalOrc? There are others. Better writers. I just started writing this cause I wanted to get a naked mole rat and wondered what you two would be doing by now."

"and we've loved it." Kim smiled, "but when you don't go onto the site, when you have us worry for you, of course we're going to come all the way down here and check in on you."

"Dude. You get us." Ron threw an arm over Robs shoulder "I listen to country now because of you. Who is that that's playing now?"

"Old willie." He scratched the back of his head. "but seriously. What if people hate the stories?"

"you treat us like we're growing up and learning still" Kim shook her head "least you don't treat Hana like Baby Herman."

"and you make Kim look sexy and imply a bunch of 18+ stuff."

"that's true." Kim agreed. "so what do you say? will you try to get a Fannie?"

[Line here]

"courage is still doing what you're scared to do." That's what he told himself last month. he was afraid to find out news regarding himself, but he did it. He saw the scenarios in his head, never saying goodbye, his accomplishments unmet.

It was a small Taco Shop in Arizona, to him, nothing beat the American Southwest for a taste of the American southwest. Kim Took a picture of the three of them with her Phone.

**Us and Leon R. Peterson. He's alive All.**

**Cajunbear73: good to see he's still alive.**

**Redshoulder: HE'S ALIVE**

**Cajunbear73: Redshoulder, let's wait for him to go Holy Grail.**

**David Falkayn: good to see him alive and Kicking.**

**TheSadOldOne: Welcome Back, Leon.**

"They all miss you." Kim smied.

"let's say…I were to participate in this years…KPFA's…what story would I promote?" Rob picked up his burrito, "I mean…there's other…writers out there who can write far better Stories, hell, my vote is for DismalOrcs Story that he's writing."

"yes," Ron smiled "but they also asked you."

"Great Sober Nayru on a Motorcycle…" he exhaled "what story would I promote though."

"how about one that is left uncomplete?" Kim suggested "make them want more and all that."

"So Time After Time and Rally From Possible Earths?" Ron said, "least it'd give them something different."

"So…either way an Alternate Take on Kim Possible" Rob folded his arms "and yet there's Things we do not see."

"unless they want a feel-good story." Ron at some of the Nachos, "So greatest Man I ever knew is one that's up."

"That one I liked" Kim pointed a finger at Her husband, "Got me pregnant and made you step up further."

"I think everyone liked that one."

"Except Eric" Kim shrugged "but then again I wouldn't like it also if I was made to look like the biggest asshole in Middleton."

"See that one doesn't make sense." Rob shrugged "I mean…you're the daughter of a brain surgeon, you'd know first-hand to wear a condom."

"but that's what made it beautiful." Kim argued "Me getting pregnant and Ron helping me through it made everyone reading it tear up."

"Almost everyone." Ron argued "I still can't cool down the Jambalaya."

"point is…" Kim said, "you made it."

"so…I promote myself…. for the Fannies…and if people like it…I get nominated and…"

"Bragging rights?" Ron shrugged.

"yeah. 'hey everyone, I won the award for Funniest take on Kim Possible. What did I write? Cheerleader who is also a massive geek who is in love with the nerdy boy she's seen since Pre-Kindergarten and disguised herself as someone named Kat'"

"See." Ron smiled "you 'Can Do' this."

"Anything is Possible, Peterson." Kim smiled, "other writers in the Kim Possible Fan Fiction Community are cheering for you."

Rob gave a small smile.

[Line here]

Kim and Ron had gone back to California to get Ready for Chile. Rob sat on his bed in front of his computer with Firefox up. his arms folded as he spent the last few minutes looking at the screen. The notifications popping up on messages from his fellow writers

**Cajunbear73: saw you tagged with Possible, you doing okay brother?**

**Redshoulder: nice to see you alive and kicking.**

**TheSadOldOne: hey, I didn't know you were MIA. Drop us a chapter when you get the chance okay?**

he had people who cared, he had to give a small smile. He just thought they were people who just read, reviewed and got off. his fingers tapped the keyboard, his eyes following the words that flew across the screen.

"Hi. I was wondering how I promote myself for the Fannie Awards."

His finger clicked the mouse button. He had taken the leap.

[Line here]

Authors Note: Okay so I may have…Fibbed it a bit, but it was a good short. This can technically be a work in progress. On a side note, yes, I am still alive. Yes, I have been playing loads of Pokémon, and yes, I am okay…Partially… Thank you to everyone who are new to the stories and I will get to them first chance I get.

Also I Want to apologize for getting anyone's mannerisms wrong.


End file.
